Three-dimensional cameras, such as the Kinect by Microsoft® or the Astra by Orbbec can provide three-dimensional images by analyzing a structured active pattern projected from a projector to the scene and captured by image sensors. The ability to obtain and process three dimensional images can be used in several applications including video games, automated systems, and robotics. As image capturing and computing technology has improved, so has the ability to implement sophisticated machine vision systems designed to operate in real-world environments executing complex and operations with increased accuracy.
The multiple imaging components of a three-dimensional camera allow the camera to simulate binocular vision and capture images that may be processed into three dimensional images with depth. Traditional structured light depth cameras have an inherent offset error between the captured IR image and the depth information produced by the camera. Different cameras types have different offsets. The differing offsets may be a result a correlation window size. These offset errors may produce inaccurate images and data and should be minimized or eliminated to ensure the accuracy of the vision system and any operations reliant on three-dimensional imaging.